


creatures of the night

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Flirts, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Werewolf Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve finally buried his fangs into the juncture between Thor’s neck and shoulder...and sharply reared back in disgust to cough wildly. “That’s—ugh, you taste like a wet dog!”“What ever do you mean?” Thor asked with innocently wide eyes, the hand braced on Steve’s head suddenly an iron grip.





	creatures of the night

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is,, i wrote this instead of sleeping
> 
> speaking of writing, take a shot every time i write “neck” and “throat” ajsjs
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

Steve’s been eyeing a potential target for the past few songs.

Not only did his target have bulky arms with _ thick _ veins that were (most definitely) circulating large amounts of blood, but he also had an _ appetizing _ neck that Steve wanted to sink his teeth into. 

Just thinking about it made him drool. 

Luckily, his interest was mutual: the man watched Steve with hooded, bedroom eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the club. 

Steve sauntered over, sliding into the unoccupied chair beside the man with as much grace as he could. Then, he asked with a practiced million-dollar smile, “This seat taken?”

The man took a sip of his beverage with a hum, appraising Steve over the rim of his glass with a subtle lift of his eyebrows. “It is now, by a handsome man.”

Steve rested his chin in the palm of his hand, taking his time to give his target a once over. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

The man tipped his head back to down the last of his beer, exposing the curve of his neck and making Steve’s breath hitch. “Can I interest you in a drink?”

Steve harrumphed to regain his composure and traced his fingers coyly along the rim of Thor’s empty glass. “If I also get a name with it.”

“Thor.” The man smiled as he beckoned a bartender over with a casual wave of his hand. “Put it on my tab, for…?”

This was going _ far _ better than he was expecting. 

“Steve.” He glanced at Thor from the edge of his vision, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “I’ll have what he’s having.” 

As the bartender prepared their order, Steve playfully bumped Thor’s arm with his own. “What’s a guy like you doing all alone?” 

Thor lifted his shoulders up into a simple shrug, seemingly unbothered by his lack of company. “I haven’t gotten any plans tonight. So, here I am.”

Then, his voice dropped several octaves, eyes gleaming almost predatorily. “But that might change, depending on your answer.”

“Hmm, now that I think about it, I _ do _ have plans.” Steve leaned closer to lower his voice, as if to share a groundbreaking secret. “They all involve you.” 

“Oh, really?” Thor cocked his head to the side and reached for his drink without bothering to look away from Steve. “Tell me more.”

Steve reached for the same glass and smirked when their fingers brushed together. “Why don’t you come back to my place and find out?” 

Thor curled his lip back into a grin. “What are we waiting for?” 

—

They barely managed to make it to the bedroom.

Steve felt a jolt of surprise when Thor easily pulled him on top and onto the bed, thoroughly impressed that a mortal was able to rival his enhanced strength. 

The shock only lasted for a split second before it dissipated when Thor captured his lips in a fervent kiss. It was heated, desperate, and _ everything _ he wanted. 

Steve dragged his tongue tantalizingly over Thor’s bottom lip and gently nipped at it, earning an honest to god _ whimper_.

“Yeah,” Steve cooed lowly into Thor’s ear, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down to the enticing curve of his neck. “I wanna hear you.” 

“Steve…” Thor cut himself off to release a guttural moan when Steve tongued at a throbbing vein, eyes fluttering shut. He was so pliant under Steve’s hands, so unsuspecting… 

Steve—almost shaking with anticipation—lightly grazed his elongating fangs over Thor’s throat, brushing his lips across the newly-formed scrapes to remedy the agitated spot. 

“You’re unusually cold,” Thor murmured offhandedly as his hands roamed, sliding under the hem of Steve’s shirt to palm at his pecs and glide over his taut stomach. “_Inhumanly _ cold…” 

His touch sent a shiver zinging down Steve’s spine, and it was distracting enough that Steve didn’t notice him snuffing at Steve’s throat like a dog.

“Are you..._smelling _ me?” Steve asked incredulously, the realization momentarily penetrating through the haze of want. 

“Simply returning the favor.” He felt more than saw Thor smile against his neck, and he shuddered when Thor unhinged his jaw to inhale deeply. “You don’t seem to have a pulse.” 

“It’s a, uh, medical condition,” Steve hastened to come up with an excuse, slightly taken aback that Thor had noticed. “There _ is _a pulse—just really faint.” 

Before he could press the issue, Steve delved in for another messy kiss and hooked his fingers into Thor’s shirt, pulling it over his head in one fell swoop. 

Thor eased his tongue in and slowly curled it around a fang, causing sweet blood to dribble into Steve’s mouth. Steve couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up from his chest, trailing his tongue along Thor’s for more. 

“Go ahead,” Thor said in a hoarse voice when they’d separated, cradling the back of Steve’s head and dropping his own onto the pillow to bare his neck in invitation. 

If his mind hadn’t been so drunk on lust, he would’ve paused to question it, but all Steve could think about was getting more than a small taste of Thor’s blood. 

Steve _ finally _ buried his fangs into the juncture between Thor’s neck and shoulder...and sharply reared back in disgust to cough wildly. “That’s—ugh, you taste like a wet dog!” 

“What ever do you mean?” Thor asked with innocently wide eyes, the hand braced on Steve’s head suddenly an iron grip. He wrenched Steve down towards his throat again, refusing to let him up. 

Steve, none the wiser, wiped frantically at his mouth in a poor attempt to rid of the absolutely foul taste. “I _ said_, you taste like a wet—” 

Steve choked on his next words when Thor closed _his_ teeth around Steve’s neck, freezing at the growl directed towards him. “I know what you are, Steve.”

Despite being in a precarious position, Steve rolled his eyes with unamusement. “_Don’t _quote Twilight.” 

“I’m not. At least, not intentionally.” Thor’s teeth clamped tighter around his throat in warning. “One wrong move and I tear your head off.” 

“Harsh.” Just then, Steve had a revelation, and he internally smacked his forehead for not realizing it sooner. “Figures. Werewolf?” 

“That’s right.” Thor rewarded him with a pleased noise, like a chirp. “And you’re a vampire.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Steve said as he stared at a stain on the wall, idly tracing lazy patterns across Thor’s forearm with a finger. “Does that make us star-crossed lovers?” 

“No, we’re hardly lovers.” Although he couldn’t see, Steve could hear the irritation clear in Thor’s voice. “I like you, Steve, but you seduce humans to drain them of their blood. I know you were intending to do the same to me.” 

Steve scoffed indignantly at the accusation (despite it being true). “Well, I need it to survive. Ever heard of survival of the fittest?” 

“Have you ever heard of animal blood?” 

“What, like yours?” 

Steve detected the blur of movement before he found himself pinned to the bed, the headboard cracking under the brute force. He flicked his gaze down, and smiled at the fact that Thor was holding him down with a palm to his jugular. 

“Watch your tongue,” Thor snarled, applying more pressure to his hand. The deprivation of air made Steve feel a little lightheaded. “I have the upper hand in this scenario.”

“Or do you?” Steve challenged, nonchalantly twirling a lock of Thor’s hair around his finger. “You don’t know what I’m capable of.” 

Thor’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Is that meant to scare me?” 

“No. It’s meant to _ excite _ you,” Steve purred while he slowly pried Thor’s hand from his throat, peering up at him through lowered lashes as he swiped his tongue over a finger. “Wanna find out?”

Thor sucked in a breath and quickly withdrew his hand from Steve’s grasp, staring at the finger Steve had licked as though he’d violated it. “I—Steve, we can’t.”

Steve ignored the disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach. “Why not? And if it’s because of a millennia-old feud between our great great great great grandparents, don’t bother saying it.”

Thor averted his gaze, confirming that yes, it _ is _because of a millennia-old feud between old enemies. 

“Hey,” Steve called softly, reaching out a hand to cup Thor’s jaw and guide his eyes back onto him. This was _ not _going according to plan, but he didn’t mind the change in course. “Who cares what they think? I want you, and you want me. That’s all there is to it.” 

Thor’s mouth tugged into a slight frown, and he shook his head to and fro. “It’s more complicated than that—”

“It doesn’t _ have _ to be,” Steve insisted with a, hopefully convincing, pout. “Come on. We can try to make it work. But if it doesn’t, then you get to say, ‘I told you so,’ and we go back to being enemies.” 

Thor looked contemplative for a brief moment as he considered Steve’s words, before hefting out a sigh in defeat. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. If I agree, will you swear not to drink human blood?”

Steve twisted his face, but yielded nonetheless. “Fine. I’ll just resort to, I don’t know, cat blood or something.”

“Good.” Thor smiled satisfactorily and turned his head to press a timid kiss to Steve’s inner wrist and oh, that felt nice. “How does a proper date sound, tomorrow night?”

“I don’t do food, but…” Steve framed Thor’s face with both hands to steal a kiss, relishing the warmth radiating from his lover. “As long as I get to spend time with you, it doesn’t matter what we do.” 

“Likewise,” Thor murmured, and they kissed again—two creatures of the night under the moonlight.


End file.
